criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Blooming Grove
}} The also known as the Bone Orchard to the residents of Shadycreek Run, is a graveyard and temple to The Wildmother in the Savalirwood six miles northwest of Shadycreek Run. 'Description' A magically warded sanctum that contained those entombed that had been touched by The Wildmother, this grove has been watched over for generations by Caduceus Clay's family. The Grove is surrounded by the cursed blighted woods of the Savalirwood. The old stone temple is surrounded by three consecutive rings of five-foot tall rusted iron-bar fence built to hold back the continually encroaching razor-like grey-purple thorn vines. The fences were placed up over time to block out the corruption but as they failed, more interior fences were raised up. The magic containing this area maintains the vegetation even in winter and changes the winter trees, swamp and bog-like dense vegetation to unique flowers of various types and multitudes of colors, green oaks, and a humid summer-like air. It is an unexpected and extreme shift in temperature and weather. There is something unnatural, or at least magical, that maintains this little pocket of untouched paradise. There are small pools and bits of bog where the soft greens and browns of compost fall into green, thick, algae-covered bits of water. On the far end, towards the core and the northern side of this area, is a stone building, 20 by 30 feet, built as an old stone steeple. It stands windowless, open, and the floor of it to each open window overgrown with green vine and leaf. The building has an old wooden single four-feet wide door. The front southeast side has a single, once-filled, arched window. The structure has a stone roof and was surrounded by old gravestones. It was around 100-150 feet from the steeple to the most outer ring of fencing. There are dozens and dozens of stone tablets, about a foot to two feet high, with bits of script across them, that have partially fallen or leaning. Some of those buried there included: * 100, 200, 400 and 500 year old elven graves. * A ten year old grave containing the elvish name of Tyriel Casala. * Generations of members from a textile family known as Costala or Casala. Their graves grew red-purple flowers for tea. 'History' Caduceus lived with his family at the sanctuary-like graveyard of the Blooming Grove. Long independent of the clans and factions of Shadycreek Run, and long isolated from all other sources of "civilization," the area has an air of magic and superstition about it. This magic, obviously a type in tune with nature, has helped the area to be home to small frogs and other small critters. The Grove actually predates Shadycreek Run, and is being slowly overrun by the forest, which breached the third fence recently. Over time, the magic preserving it has given way and has fallen back to the power of the forest's corruption. After her mate and her son were rescued from the Sour Nest, Nila offered to look after the Blooming Grove, in exchange for Caduceus agreeing to continue helping and traveling with the Mighty Nein. It is assumed that Nila and her family have been living in or near the Blooming Grove ever since, watching over the graves and the spreading corruption. 'References' Art: Category:Wildemount Category:Temples Category:Places Category:Temples to the Prime Deities Category:Temples to the Wildmother Category:Greying Wildlands Category:Sacred Places of The Wildmother